Little Naughty Lesson
by LittleFunFan
Summary: Somebody's been a little naughty girl... SMUT, LEMONY, FOURSOME!


Hanna Marin awoke to a bright light that hurt her eyes; even closed. She felt her back tearing apart because she wasn't in a comfortable position. She attempted to turn onto her side but failed. But when she opened her eyes, she realized that she was not in her bed; nor was she safe.

"Ah!" screamed Hanna with all her might.

"Be quiet my darling." said a familiar voice.

There were footsteps approaching by someone who wore high heel shoes. _Guess shoes, good taste_; Hanna thought while breathing heavily. Then a blurry face appeared above her, it was obviously a teenage girl. Hanna was able to make out long curled black hair that was sprayed with 'Midnight Fantasy' perfume by Britney Spears. Then Hanna saw who it really was when the horrible light turned off: Mona; Hanna's best friend.

"Mona, help me get out of here!" cried Hanna who bobbed her head towards her wrists and ankles which were all hooked to the metallic bed.

"Hanna, shut the fuck up!" yelled Mona.

Hanna's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend's eyes. She was terrified and confused while Mona's eyes seemed to be looking at Hanna's body.

"Boys, get your dicks over here please!" Mona ordered. At that moment, Caleb and Sean walked in; naked. They stared at Mona; waiting for her to order something else.

"Caleb? Sean? Mona what the hell is going on here?" screamed Hanna.

"You've been a very naughty girl. Going on and fucking those two!" replied Mona while pointing to Caleb and Sean; who stood there gulping loudly.

"That's exactly why we brought you here to teach you a little sexy lesson. Sean, would you please untie her and take her clothes off?" asked Mona.

Sean nodded and walked over to Hanna, who looked more terrified than ever. He mouthed; _I don't think you will like this_, as he untied her.

"C-can I take my own clothes off?" asked Hanna; quietly.

"Yes, whatever." said Mona while taking off her mini skirt and thongs.

Then when Sean tied Hanna back together with the harsh bed, Mona pinched Hanna's nipple and she screamed; from pain and perhaps some pleasure. While Hanna was looking at Mona's shaved crotch, a thick dick entered Hanna's vagina.

"Caleb, fuck her harder. The bitch needs an educative lesson." said Mona after pinching Hanna's nipple so hard that it turned bloody red.

Hanna yelled out a tiny scream before Mona put 2 thick layers of tape onto Hanna's mouth. Caleb continued to insert his penis in and out of Hanna's vagina which gave Hanna big but painful pleasure. That's when Sean bent over and started to suck Hanna's boobs which made Hanna get super horny not only because it felt absolutely amazing but because Sean was so sexy and Caleb was fucking her hard. When Caleb pulled his penis out of Hanna's vagina, she squirted and felt relieved. That's when Hanna looked to the side to notice Mona sitting on an old couch fingering herself so well that she was having pleasure.

But when Mona realized Hanna was staring at her playing with herself, she walked up to her and ripped off the tape. Then Mona shoved her index and middle finger into Hanna's mouth; making her suck Mona's fingers after fingering.

"Suck them bitch, harder!" ordered Mona; while Hanna was sucking them with all her might.

When Mona pulled her fingers out of Hanna's mouth, Hanna asked,

"Can you fuck me?"

"Are you turning into a lesbo?" asked Mona; seemingly accepting the question.

"No, I want to experience a-" Hanna started.

"Girl."

"Then let's do it!" yelled Mona as she pulled off her tank top to reveal her round C cup boobs while staring at Hanna's round DD cups. Hanna's mouth started to water but not because Mona was a sexy beast but because she wanted to fuck Mona as hard as possible.

Mona pointed to Hanna's wrapped wrists and ankles while looking at Caleb; meaning 'untie the bitch'. Caleb did; harshly though. Hanna stood up and put her hands behind her back which fell onto her ass. Mona licked her perfect white teeth and pulled onto Hanna's hand. The two girls walked from the dust grey room into a dark red room with toys and a big red bed. Caleb and Sean followed; whispering so quietly Hanna couldn't make out any word.

"Lie onto the bed bitch, the red makes our cum show." said Mona with a big smile; pushing Hanna onto the bed.

Hanna fell onto the bed head first, then felt cold small hands picking her ass up high enough to fuck. Mona appeared in front of her; lying down onto the pile of pillows.

"Eat. My. Pussy." ordered Mona.

"B-but I thought-" Hanna started but was interrupted by Mona pushing her into Mona's wet vagina. Mona's vagina smelled like Hanna's but tasted almost like; red juicy cherries. Which Hanna used to eat all the time and still loves.

When Hanna started to lick Mona's vagina and Mona began to moan with pleasure, a thinner dick entered her anus, thrusting it in and out. Hanna pulled her tongue out of Mona's vagina and yelled,

"Oh yes, harder! Fuck me harder!"

"Oh you love ass fucking don't you? Just keep on eating my pussy and it will work out." said Mona while pulling Hanna back into her vagina.

Hanna enjoyed this punishment a little, Mona's vagina tasted alright and the ass fucking felt amazing. Hanna felt like she wouldn't get into trouble so she pulled her tongue out of her best friends' vagina and climbed on top of Mona; making Sean's penis fall out of Hanna's anus. Hanna inserted her tongue into Mona's mouth and they made out. Mona didn't seem to mind it nor did the boys. This made Hanna feel special and horny. So Hanna continued her step, licking Mona's soft boobs and tickling them with her tongue. Then she felt Mona's hands throw Hanna beside her.

"Can you do this to me more often?" asked Hanna while staring at Caleb, Sean and Mona.

"Text me." replied Mona with a smile.

**That's it! I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
